


Being married

by Careline



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careline/pseuds/Careline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: In anticipation of The Crimson Horror: Clara and the Doctor being forced to kiss to prove that they're actually married and then being surprised by the things it makes them feel. Pluspoints if they kiss again in the TARDIS after the adventure is over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being married

This was new. The Doctor had never pretended to be husband and wife with one of his companions. In fact everyone else always tried to suggest it, but they had always firmly denied it. But here he was nontheless, in Victorian times once again, acting as Mr. Smith, loving husband to none other than Clara Oswald, or rather Clara Smith. He had to admit that although Smith was technically not his real surname, he rather like the sound of it after Clara’s name. She was holding onto his arm, like it was normal for married women back in that time and was talking animatedly to another woman, trying to get some information out of her about Sweetville. The Doctor hadn’t really been paying much attention to the conversation, as he was momentarily distracted by how nice Clara looked in that dress, but the next sentence broke his train of thoughts. „Why, how long have you two been married then?“, asked the the lady. The Doctor thought that the conversation was clearly not going the way it was supposed to and was about to interfere when Clara answered before he could. „We’re actually newlyweds. It’s been two months“, said Clara shyly and somehow managed to produce a faint blush on her cheeks like it was expected of women, recently married. The Doctor couldn’t help but find it absolutely adorable, however they were still missing the point of the conversation. „Oh how lovely“, gushed the lady. „But Clara, love, weren’t we talking about Sweetville?“, asked the Doctor, trying to direct back to the actual topic. Clara shot him a gaze that clearly said „Shut up!“ She smiled sweetly. „But dear, haven’t you listened to the lovely lady? I do apologize for my husband. He sometimes has his head in the clouds!“, she said and pinched the Doctor playfully on the arm. The latter looked at Clara, rather offended. The lady let out a high pitched giggle. „My, stop fighting now you two, it’s not a big deal. Come one kiss and make up and then I’ll show you the way“, she said. Clara and the Doctor looked at each other and then back at the lady. „Maybe we should just go. Otherwise we might run out of time!“, said the Doctor, slightly flustered. But the lady wasn’t so easily persuaded. „Come one now, don’t be shy in front of me. I know how it is to be recently married!“ Clara raised her eyebrows but said nothing. The lady was easily in her mid-fiftys, but it wasn’t right to comment on that now. They might as well get over with it. Seeing as the Doctor was still as clueless as ever, Clara let got of his arm and stood before him. She gave him a look and whispered „Hand on my hips“, before she pulled his face down to kiss him. Momentarily stunned the Doctor collected himself after a second and pulled Clara closer. The kiss was different from the other Clara’s. Much sweeter and a lot more gentle and he found that he didn’t really mind kissing Clara at all. She pulled back and they looked into each others eyes for a second before she let go of him. Her cheeks were now clearly tinted in a lovely pink and she took his arm again, but avoided his gaze altogether after that. For a girl, who was usually so flirty and not at all shy with words, he found it rather surprising that she acted so embarrassed now. But it was cute in a way and interesting to find out yet another facet of her that made her so distinctively Clara Oswald.

“Well that was interesting”, said Clara, when they entered the TARDIS after having said goodbye to Strax, Jenny and Vastra. It had been one hell of a day and Clara was completely drained. The Doctor bounced to the console and set the TARDIS into the vortex, while Clara put off her bonnet. “I rather think it was”, replied he, smiling down at her. She raised an eyebrow. “What could have been so interesting for you Mr. Smith? Surely this was nothing new to you?”, she said. “Well, no-, not that”, he stammered, but patted her gently on the nose. “That”, he said. She looked at him weirdly. “What are you referring to?”, she didn’t at all like when he didn’t tell her what was on his mind, especially not if he was grinning like an idiot. The Doctor took a step forward. They were impossibly close now. Clara could feel the rise and falling of his chest when he breathed. He bend down to her and their faces were only inches apart. Clara felt her face heating up and the Doctor pinched her cheek gently. “I mean that”, he said and turned away, laughing. Clara hid her face in her hands, fully aware that it was red as a tomato. “Don’t laugh at me chinboy!”, she shouted angrily and followed the Doctor round the console, stabbing a finger into his chest. “Like you didn’t blush back then!”

“Time Lords do not blush!”, he argued.

“Let’s see about that!”, announced Clara and in a moment of courage she stepped on her tiptoes and kissed him again. It didn’t take the Doctor long to return the kiss and wrap his arms around Clara. When they pulled back they smiled at each other. “Maybe I don’t mind being married to you. Is that bad?”, he asked. Clara laughed and shook her head. “Not at all, Mr. Smith, not at all.”


End file.
